


underneath the stars.

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [33]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, KEEP HAPPY FEELINGS THATS ALL I ASK., Loss of Virginity, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Romance, Sex in the woods, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han and Leia slip away after the rebellion victory party on endor and make love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	underneath the stars.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



> Oparu prompted: what did they do after the fires burned low on Endor? Did they have sex in the woods or on the falcon? Do they run off together sometimes because Leia works so much that they only way they can be together alone is to be unreachable.

“Okay Princess,” Han said with his eyes closed, “what is this surprise you have for me.”

It was hard for him to walk in the woods. He almost tripped on a few branches on the way there. Had it not been for Leia’s steady hands he probably would have fallen. But it was worth it. They barely had time alone together since escaping Jabba’s palace and with the rebuilding of the republic, he didn’t know when he would have it again…at least anytime soon.

“It will be worth it hotshot,” Leia said, a few more steps and they stopped completely, he could hear her stepping in front of him and taking his hands in her own, “Okay you can open them.”

Han fluttered his eyes open and smiled. The place where Leia took him was beautiful. It was a wide open space where they could see the stars and the moon with not a single tree blocking his view. His eyes gazed around the field. Nothing but beautiful and colorful flowers surrounded them. 

“Leia…this is,” Han said looking at her with wonder. 

“This day will be memorable for me because this is the day we finally defeated the empire,” Leia responded, pressing a hand upon his face. Her thumb moving in small circles on his cheek, “but when I found this place I realized….I wanted this day to be memorable in another way….” She move to the tips of her toes to whisper in his ear, “Make love to me Han.”

He stared at her for a moment, the smile on his face widened. How long he waited for her to say those words and there were times he thought he would never hear it. The carbonite incident, almost being sarloc food. He almost was when in a state of disbelief when she said it he that many amount of close calls. But when she gazed into his eyes like he was the only thing that existed in the universe…he knew it was real.

Han leaned forward, placing long, slow and gentle kisses on her lips as he reached back to the straps of her dress. He could feel it fall in one swoop. He paused for a moment and stepped back. He took in the sight of her nude form, the fact she wasn’t wearing any undergarments beneath made him feel warmth at the pit of his groin.

She was tiny from the size of her breasts to the curves of her hips. She was pale and milky. Some marks from battle marred her body the most recent being the wound on her shoulder. But Han thought even if she didn’t fit galaxy attraction standards she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Leia’s tiny hands reached for Han’s vest. She gently pulled it off his shoulders before they settled at the hem of his shirt. She teased him for a moment biting her lip. 

“What are you waiting for princess?” He asked.

Leia placed a small kiss on his neck as she pulled his shirt over his head. There was a impressed hum. Even though he had a fare share of partners take a look at his strong features, there was something about her scanning every inch of his torso sent heat to his cheeks, only to tug him back to focus when she slid to the ground.

Laying naked amongst the colorful followers, her long brown hair spread out like a pillow. It was like looking at a painting. 

“Gods you are beautiful,” Han said straddling her legs and kneeling in between them. As his hands reached to undo his belt, he noticed a bit of uncertainty on Leia’s face. He placed a hand on her cheek. He could feel her trembling. When she touched his arm with a vice grip….he knew…”this is your first time isn’t it?” Leia nodded her head. For a moment he felt a twinge of guilt, this certainly wasn’t his first time, he had his far share of women and men, and here she was giving him her virtue. He wondered if he even deserved her. “This isn’t…”

“I know…” She whispered. “it doesn’t make me want you less….” She pressed her hand against his face again. “I want you take me…..please.”

Han smiled and placed a small kiss on forehead before finishing unbuckling his pants and slipping them down to his knees. He took both her legs wrapped them around his waist. He lovingly ran his fingers down her inner thighs as a sign of reassurance. 

“I’ll be gentle, “ Han whispered to her, “just tell me if I am going too fast.” Leia nodded her head. He took a deep breath and pushed himself inside. At first she gasped. The smuggler gave her a small smile of reassurance as he gently pulled her against him, “You okay? Did I hurt you at all?” Leia shook her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck and traced lazy patterns across his shoulder blades. “I am going to settle in a bit you tell me if you are uncomfortable.”

Leia nodded and buried her face into his neck as he started moving in small motions. He could feel her running her lips across the vein which pulsed as he moaned in pleasure. At first she was tight and tense. She was trying to get used to the foreign sensation of his cock inside her. But a few moments and a few encouraging touches against her cheek and the small of her back, she began to open up.

“That’s it baby let me in just like that,” Han whispered harshly placing a kiss against her ear. “You are doing so well.” 

Leia’s hand moved off his face and began exploring him. Fingers trailed at the hollow of his throat causing Han to moan. Further down they moved over the center of his chest. When they reached his torso he whimpered. There was a large scar from the scanning grid that went across his stomach. For a moment he thought about everything that led to now. 

The bounty hunters that chased him. The fights they shared. The horrible terrains they settled in. The torture he endured. The long horrible solitude in carbonite. He slipped his hand under her chin and looked into her eyes he realized it was all worth it. 

Han slipped his hands between their bodies and began running his fingers over her clit causing Leia to moan. She slipped her fingers through his hair and gripped it tight as a sign of satisfaction. He pressed down on the bundle of nerves, and Leia’s lips caught his.

“You feel amazing,” She whispered against his lips.

“So do you,” He whispered back. “Come with me baby.”

There are rough almost animalistic kisses that are shared in between them as they released perfectly on sync. It was funny Han always was curious what it was like to fly beyond the safety of the falcon. But suddenly, inside the woman he loved…,he had some idea. 

Leia let out one last cry of pleasure before settling against him. Her head rested against his shoulder. Han rested his chin upon her head and began tracing lazy circles on her back in an affectionate and protective motion.

“You liked that didn’t you?” Han said.

“I did,” Leia said nuzzling her head into his shoulder. “I hope we’ll have more nights like this.”

“You are so sure about that.” He joked. Leia elbowed him in the ribs. “Ow,” he cried with a chuckle.

“Nerf hearder,” Leia joked, “you’ll be a mess without me and you know it.”

“You’re right I would,” Han said pressing another kiss on her forehead.

“I love you,” She whispered.

“I know,” He replied. Two simple words that had become a thing between the both of them 

Han looked out into the night. The stars were shining. The night was quiet with only sounds of lightening bugs, wind and the sound of dying fires. In all honesty he wanted this night to last forever, with him inside her, and under the stars. But the way she held him and kissed him told him while this moment wouldn’t last forever, a few repeats and more adventures could fill the time.

He smiled. He was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> AS FAR AS I KNOW AFTER THIS FIC THEY WENT TO THE EXTENDED UNIVERSE WHERE LEIA BECAME A JEDI KNIGHT AND WERE HAPPY. BECAUSE HAPPY FIC THE THING DOES NOT EXIST!!!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!
> 
> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially since I have high muse for Star Wars] at
> 
> melindarey.tumblr.com


End file.
